Défis d'Aventures - Seizième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la seizième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 août au 27 septembre. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant Propos

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous dans le seizième recueil des Défis d'Aventures !

Comme d'habitude, un petit rappel du sujet:

L'été s'éteint lentement, et avec l'automne qui pointe bientôt le bout de son nez, la rentrée approche à grand pas. Pour la fin de l'été, le début de l'automne, quand les jours sont plus courts et les heures plus mornes, nous vous proposons de nouveaux défis, sortis tout droit de vos propositions !

Pour le défi d'écriture, prenez la tête d'une **gazette du Cratère** ! Parlez d'évènements importants, publiez des interviews exclusives, diffusez les petites annonces, rubriques nécrologiques, faits divers, courriers de vos lecteurs et tutti quanti ! A vous donc de parler du Cratère et de tout ce qui s'y passe à travers les **rubriques de votre journal** !

Le défi durera donc jusqu'au **Jeudi 27 Septembre, minuit**. Vous pourrez nous envoyer vos participations jusqu'à cette date. Que ce mois soit riche en expériences pour vous, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bien vous amuser et bon courage à vous !


	2. Participation de Dolip1000mg

_Nous revoilà le 15, avec une nouvelle participation aux Défis !_

 _Compliqué, vraiment, comme thème, je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre, que je n'aime pas des masses, du coup j'ai fais au plus simple XD_

.

* * *

.

 **Petites Annonces**

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recherche, homme, d'un âge certain, cheveux gris et barbichette, yeux noirs, visage fatigué, environ 1 m 75, environ 80 kg. Vêtu de vêtement de voyage et armé d'une épée. Discret et plutôt en retrait. Il était dernièrement aux services d'un inquisiteur de la Lumière.

Dernière apparition connue : Cité de Mirages avant l'Age de Fer.

Nom : Bradok

Si vous voyez cet individu, merci de contacter dans les plus brefs délais l'Eglise de la Lumière.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La grande cité naine de Fort d'Acier ouvre ses portes !

Soyez nombreux à venir pour échanger connaissances et passions !

Pour commercer et vendre avec de nombreux artisans de grande renommés !

Une nouvelle aire commence.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bijoux de grande qualité en pierre précieuse et en chitine.

Parure, brute ou enchantée pour tous les prix !

Le Pante et Associés, L'Hermitage, à côté de la Tour des Mages

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'Eglise du Sang recrute.

Vous avez toujours rêvé d'être dévoué à une cause, vous êtes vif et en bonne santé ? Chez nous, les jeunes ont une place de choix au sein dans la hiérarchie et côtoient le Chef dès le premier jour de formation afin d'acquérir très vite les bases de notre savoir.

Ce qui compte pour nous, ce n'est pas le rang, c'est le sang !

Rejoignez-nous !

Le sang, c'est la vie !

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cherche Fauteuil Roulant Multifonction nouvelle génération pour remplacer notre ancien modèle.

Dois convenir pour les usages quotidiens d'une jeune femme.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les nouvelles élections de la Guilde des Intendant se tiendront dans les six mois à venir.

Il vous reste encore une semaine pour déposer votre candidature et avoir la chance d'atteindre ce poste important qui régit votre région.

Tous reposent entre vos mains.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Retrouver chaque mois la nouvelle Edition des Récit D'Aventuriers.

Attendez le passage dans votre ville du Grand, du Majestueux, du Formidable, du Courageux, du Sublime et de l'Intrépide Ulivieru des Plaines Ecarlates d'Orient !

Actions et démesures garanties !

Empire de Kirov, Royaume de Castelblanc, Royaumes Nains.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Offrez du plaisir à votre famille ! Achetez de la confiture de Fraise !

Promotion de Printemps, pour chaque pot acheté, un pot offert !

Suivre la route vers l'ouest à partir de Castelblanc.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vous souhaitez connaitre votre avenir et passer une soirée musicale inoubliable ?

Contactez Aldo Azur, ménestrel de haut rang, mille fois récompensé pour ses exploits et au talent inimitable depuis des temps immémoriaux !

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Envie d'Aventures ?

La Guilde des Aventuriers vous attend à Castelblanc !

Venez avec votre groupe ou en solo, nombres d'annonces à la mesure de vos talents sont disponibles !

Des formations expresses en combat, stratégie et survie sont également dispensés par le personnel professionnel et aguerrie !

.

Ne partez plus sur les routes sans préparation !

Un problème ou une difficulté à surmonté seul ? Vous pouvez venir déposer votre quête à la Guilde. Nous sommes là pour vous aider, foi d'Aventurier !

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

* * *

.

 _Voilà, voilà... C'était mon maximun dans les délais que je me fixe... XD_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	3. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Je poursuis mon ramassis d'inepties dans mon auberge préférée. J'espère que ce délire improbable vous amuse toujours autant que moi n_n' Tant que je le pourrai, je poursuivrai dans cette voie !_

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt :)_

* * *

 _Ensemble de coupures de presse soigneusement encadrées par Grunlek et affichées à l'entrée de l'auberge, entre les porte-manteaux. La plupart des articles sont issus des **Dernières Nouvelles du Cratère** ou des **Informations de la Plaine** , l'hebdomadaire local._

* * *

 **Une nouvelle auberge dans la Plaine**

 _(tiré des Dernières Nouvelles du Cratère)_

La Plaine des Grands Jours est reconnue dans tout le Cratère pour son calme et sa douceur de vivre. Prochainement, une nouvelle curiosité pourra y attirer quelques voyageurs. A quelques lieues du charmant petit village de Trammselouch, une auberge nommée le Repos du Guerrier ouvrira ses portes au public le mois prochain.

Ce nouvel établissement, dirigé par un groupe d'Aventuriers à la retraite, proposera "boissons, nourriture et chambres à [leurs] futurs clients, dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale" selon l'un des tenanciers, ancien élève de la Tour des Mages.

L'annonce de l'ouverture prochaine de cette auberge suscite de multiples réactions chez les habitants du charmant petit village de Trammselouch. Nombreux sont ceux qui s'inquiètent, voire s'insurgent, à l'idée de vivre "à côté d'un lieu de débauche". Seul l'avenir pourra peut-être rassurer la paisible population de la bourgade sans histoires.

* * *

 **Notre nouvelle vie**

 _(interview de Bob et Théo par un journaliste des Informations de la Plaine)_

Informations de la Plaine : Messieurs, pouvez-vous vous présenter pour nos lecteurs?

Bob : Bonsoir, je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, ha ha, et bienvenue, bienvenue dans notre formidable et magnifique auberge, le Repos du Guerrier !

Théo : Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de te présenter comme ça à chaque fois. En plus, à l'écrit, ça sera sûrement ridicule… Enfin… Moi, c'est Théo. Théo Silverberg.

I.P : Quel sera votre rôle au sein de votre auberge et en quoi cela va-t-il transformer votre quotidien?

B. : Nous avons décidé de nous répartir les tâches de la façon qui nous correspond le mieux : au hasard !

T. : A part pour la cuisine. Il n'y a que Grunlek qui s'en sorte à peu près pour ça.

B. : Exactement ! Tous les autres, nous y compris, allons accueillir les gens, les servir, nettoyer les lieux, préparer les chambres, gérer les stocks. Nous allons enfin pouvoir mener une vie plus joviale, au contact d'autres personnes.

T. : En gros, avant, on se faisait servir ou jeter dehors dès qu'on entrait dans une taverne. Maintenant, ce pouvoir est à nous !

I.P. : Quelle pourrait être, selon vous, la devise de votre auberge?

B. : "Après une dure journée, rien de mieux que le Repos du Guerrier !"

T. : "Le Repos du Guerrier, c'est toujours mieux qu'un coup de bouclier."

I.P. : Votre arrivée dans la région a suscité une vive polémique. Que répondez-vous aux habitants du cru, inquiets pour leur tranquillité?

T. : Qu'ils viennent nous voir. Je vais les tranquilliser.

B. : Avec des infusions et des plats chauds, bien évidemment !

I.P. : Une dernière question, proposée par nos lecteurs. Utiliserez-vous vos pouvoirs ou vos capacités d'Aventurier au cours de vos journées d'aubergistes?

B. : Non.

T. : Oui.

* * *

"Recherche garçon d'écurie pour soigner et nourrir entre deux et quinze chevaux par jour. Contacter le Repos du Guerrier pour plus d'informations."

"URGENT. Besoin d'un expert en arachnides pour résoudre un problème de nuisibles dans une cave. Contacter le Repos du Guerrier pour plus d'informations."

* * *

"Géraldine, son épouse dévouée

Gaspard et Georgina, ses enfants aimants

Ainsi que tous ses proches et amis

Ont l'immense douleur de faire part du décès de

 **Monsieur Gérard BREVIN,**

Apothicaire du village de Trammselouch

Survenu hier en l'auberge du Repos du Guerrier à l'âge de 38 ans."

* * *

 **Lézards géants dans la forêt de Trammselouch**

 _(extrait des Dernières Nouvelles du Cratère)_

Plusieurs témoignages concernant des déplacements de nombreux lézards géants aux environs du charmant petit village de Trammselouch ont été rapportés ces dernières semaines. Les autorités municipales invitent les habitants de la région à signaler tout incident ou événement suspect. Le capitaine de la garde précise :

"Ceci n'a rien à voir avec les récentes disparitions d'enfants dans le village. Rien du tout. Non. Absolument pas. Hum."

Le maire de Trammselouch lance un appel à tout Héros ou Aventurier de passage qui souhaiterait les aider à pacifier les bois aux alentours de sa commune.

* * *

"Chères Informations de la Plaine,

Fidèle lecteur de votre gazette, je tiens à vous faire part de mon admiration et de mes profonds remerciements. Par vos articles divers et votre plume juste, vous redorez chaque semaine le blason usé de notre belle région.

J'affectionne tout particulièrement les pages que vous avez consacrées à l'auberge qui jouxte le charmant petit village de Trammselouch. Le Repos du Guerrier a joué un grand rôle pour la vie locale. Je ne pouvais rêver d'un meilleur endroit où poursuivre mon existence. Or, sans vous, je n'aurais jamais eu connaissance d'un tel endroit.

Je vous tiens en haute estime, tout comme j'adore ces aubergistes, et je jure de vous lire et vous chérir jusqu'à ma mort !

Yves, habitant de la Plaine"


	4. Participation de Ninlhinn

_Hey salut ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas participé (à mon immense regret et bien malgré moi) à un des défis donc voilà, je recommence comme je peux.  
_ _J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Cratère Mag**

* * *

 _ **Petites annonces :**_

« Recherche empereur ou impératrice légitime de Kirov. Contacter la Prison du Sénat pour plus d'informations. »

« URGENT. Recherche personnes habiles au balais et endurantes. Beaucoup de postes à pourvoir. Pour plus d'informations, contacter le service de propreté de Castelblanc. »

« Cherche fils ou fille égarée. Trois prénoms, talents particuliers, père absent (malgré lui!), tendance à s'enflammer. S'adresser à E. Lennon »

« Cherche apprenti doué dans la louange et la composition de balades honorifiques, aptitudes magiques seraient un plus. S'adresser à la Tour des Mages, demander Fu-Su-Lu. »

« Cherche nain qui s'était presque noyé et a cru avoir des hallucinations sur la nature de son sauveur, si possible pas marié. Se rendre au rivage de Mirage au lieu de la chute et tomber dans l'eau. »

* * *

 _ **Interview**_

CratèreMag _: Bonjour Elyren !_

Elyren _: Bonjour !_

CM _: Alors, maintenant que vous êtes officiellement en charge de la situation à la Vieille Tour, comment cela se passe-t-il ?_

 _E: Eh bien tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous remercier de m'avoir invité, c'est un véritable honneur pour vous, j'espère que vous en êtes bien conscients. Mais pour répondre à votre question, évidemment, depuis que je suis en place en tant qu'Intendant de la Vieille Tour, tout va beaucoup mieux. Evidemment, il est difficile de se remettre d'une telle tragédie mais, avec mon talent, je suis sûr que je parviendrai à refaire du fief de l'Intendant Bragg, paix à son âme, un endroit paisible et plaisant à habiter._

CM _: Et qu'est-ce que ça vous fait ?_

 _E: Oh vous savez, je m'occupais déjà beaucoup de la Tour avant même le départ inopiné de Bragg, j'étais vraiment la personne à décider de comment tout diriger, mais je n'avais pas la même latitude, et malgré tout, aussi bon Intendant qu'il fut, Bragg était quand même un bel incompétent._

CM _: On dirait qu'il va commencer à pleuvoir. Quelle a été la portée des évènements de Mirage sur la Vieille Tour ?_

E _: Ca euh… ça vous dérangerait si on allait se mettre à l'abri ? Non que j'ai peur du tonnerre, évidemment ah ah, c'est juste que je suis extrêmement occupé et j'ai dû prendre plusieurs parchemins d'une importance capitale avec moi : je voudrais éviter de les détremper, vous comprenez._

CM _: Tout à fait. Alors ?_

E _: Eh bien, tout d'abord, nous avons observé une chute de nos ressources qu'il a bien fallu compenser avec un travail plus acharné, d'autant plus que nous étions toujours menacés par… dites-moi, votre compagnon là c'est un paladin ?_

CM _: Euh tout à fait. L'Église de la Lumière protège les journalistes de Cratère Mag en échange de quelques pages de publicités._

E _: Me permettez-vous une minuscule digression ? Mon cher monsieur, vous n'aviez jamais reçu l'ordre de marcher sur la Vieille Tour, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Paladin : Non._

E _: Ah ah, je le savais ! Ah ah… Ah ah… Oui alors comme je le disais, tout danger ayant été écarté et mes plans fonctionnant à merveille, ce qui est arrivé à Mirage ne nous a pas franchement affecté._

CM _: Même les pluies de météores ? Même la disparition de la magie ?_

E _: Nous vivons dans le Nord vous savez, je sais bien y faire sans la magie. Ces quelques couvertures me protègent du froid. Et pour les pluies de météore, je n'ai aucune preuve que ce soit bien arrivé. Il est, avouez-le, beaucoup plus probable que les troupes ecclésiastiques aient un peu forcé sur la bouteille et aient mis eux-même le feu à leur campement ! Et quant à cette histoire de Titan, de destruction de la magie et même de guerre entre Kirov et Castelblanc, je pense que c'est vraiment surfait et qu'on ne devrait pas s'y arrêter._

CM _: Eh bien merci beaucoup Elyren pour vos réponses. Une dernière question : Certains à Mirage craignent que la Vieille Tour, renforcée par son éloignement, ne cherche à se séparer des Guildes pour gagner son Indépendance. D'une certaine façon, beaucoup vous voient comme une araignée au plafond chez les Intendants. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

E _: Araignée ? Vous… v… v… vous avez dit araignée ? P… P… Pardonnez-moi il faut vraiment que je file ma présence est absolument indispensable !_

* * *

 _ **Avis de Décès**_

Adia Kory, Alice Kory, Amélia Kory, Antoine Kory, Anne Kory, Asnia Kory, Andaël Kory, Asmar Kory, Anda Kory, Alcibiade Kory, Aurélie DesPommes-Kory, Arkia Kory, Azur Kory, Bérénice Kory, Béatrice Kory, Baalka Kory, Balthazar Kory, Bisdibule Kory, Ben Kory, Benoît Kory, Billy Kory, Billily Kory, Billilily Kory, Bil Kory Camille Kory, Camille Kory, Camilla Kory, Céane Kory, Céada Kory, Carapuce Kory, Cunégonde Kory, Cérulée Kory, Damien Kory, Dimitri Kory, Danton Kory, Déborah Kory, Destrega Kory, Danielle Kory, Dan Ko-Kory-Ko, Elfia Kory, Elessa Kory, Ernest Kory, Emile Kory, Emeria Kory, Estelle Kory, Elise Kory, Esteban Kory, Fernand Kory, Fea Kory, Fisty Kory, Fuc Kory, Falbala Kory, Gaston Kory, Gérard De Kory, Grunlek Kory, Gégé Kory, Germaine Kory, Galevin Kory, Gilles Kory, Gwa Kory, Gwendolyn Kory, Jean Kory, Jeanne Kory, Jeannette Kory, Jeanne Kory, Jerry Kory, Jasmine Kory, JinTaa Kory, Ken Kory, Kory Kory, Koa Kory, Kekeke Kory, Komensa Kory, Kévin Korner, Killian Kory, Lila Kory, Lou Kory, Lama Kory, Léa Kory, Lin Kory, Laelia Kory, Lens Kory, Lipou Kory, Maelia Kory, Manon Kory, Margaux Kory, Mani Kory, Merry Kory, Margot Kory, Margoulin Kory, Marco Kory, Michel Kory, Micheline Kory, Mikael MacKory, Nye Kory, Natacha Kory, Néron Kory, Nick Kory, Nawa Kory, Océane Kory, Ohara Kory, Oberon Kory, Oshit Kory, Oreste Kory, Oriane Kory, Olga Kory, Odéon Kory, Obipo Kory, Obi-wan Kory-Bi, Pascal Kory, Pépito Kory, Penttagruel Kory, Pipin Kory, Rinéah Kory, Rip Kory, Rick Kory, Rahan Kory, Rollande Kory, Rascal Kory, Soliman Kory, Shandhi Kory, Susane Kory, Stéphanie Kory, Shindeux Kory, Stéphane Sankeur Kory Shinou Kory, Samantha Kory, Sanders Kory, Samarcande Kory, Shishi Kory, Samuel Kory, Titouan Kory, Tatiana Kory, Titania Kory, Tic Kory, Tac Kory, Tamerlan Kory, Théo Kory, Uber Kory, Ursula Kory, Urbain Kory, Vener Kory, Victor Kory, Valls Kory, William Kory, Wasp Kory, Wassup Kory, Xercès Kory, Xantia Kory, Zélestin Kory, Zibuar Kory, Zaalis Kory, Zad Kory (et tous les autres) ses enfants aimants,

Ainsi Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Théo de Silverberg, Grunlek Von Krayn et Mani Le Double

Ont l'immense douleur de faire part du décès de

 **Shinddha Kory** ,

Survenu à Castelblanc, à l'âge honorable de 700 et quelques années.


End file.
